Transfiguration Mishap
by Wench of Hogsmead
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are all stuck in animagus form for a week due to a trick played by the Slytherins. Harry and Hermione are both felines… cuddling and lounging frequently. Hey! It’s perfectly natural! Isn’t it? HHr


Transfiguration Mishap

"I have brought you all outside today so that we may begin our lesson on animagus transformation. You are all coming of age soon, and this will be an important lesson if you wish to register as an animagus. I will call you alphabetically and give you a VERY diluted potion used in animagus transformation. It will call out the form of the animal to which you are most characteristically related. Now, a few warnings before I begin. Should you become a bird of some kind, you may circle the school once before returning here. You will remain here for the twenty minutes the potion holds. We do not want you to be in the air should you return to human form, or it will be a big bloody mess. Understand?"

"Yes Professor McGonagall."

Ron leaned over and whispered to Harry, "I hope Malfoy didn't hear that and he turns into a pigeon!"

"Should you become a water dwelling creature, enter into the lake IMMEDIATELY or you will risk suffocation. And finally, you shall NOT harm any other student in your animagus form. Believe me, you shall be expelled instantly. Any questions before we begin?"

Naturally, Hermione raised her hand.

"Professor… does the animal instinct overrule the human instinct in animagus form?"

"Sometimes Ms. Granger. But it is uncommon. Many have fallen victim to the joys of animal form, especially those who are sea creatures, and prefer the sea to the land. But you should have enough control to keep your human mind logical and alert. Now, lets begin. Hannah Abbot…"

The transfiguration class watched as she nervously approached the professor. A small stool stood next to McGonagall, who had a wooden box next to her that was full of deep-red colored vials. She handed one to Hannah and told her to drink it quickly. From the look on her face, it tasted awful.

The professor backed away a good distance, incase she should turn into a large or aggressive animal. Hannah looked as if she were in a bit of pain before she began collapsing into herself and sprouting fur from her robes. A small floppy-eared bunny was left sitting on the stool.

Everyone clapped for her so as to appear polite, though some were suppressing giggles. Hannah gave a small nose twitch and hopped onto the grass. As soon as she was out of sight, lost within the brush somewhere, the giggling commenced.

"Stop that this instant! There is nothing funny about that form. Granted it's not very regal… but would you want everyone laughing at you if you should turn into a… a dung beetle?"

That promptly put an end to the giggling.

Hannah returned a short time later and hopped to a Hufflepuff schoolmate. She picked her up and cuddled her saying, "Aaaww Hannah! Your so fluffy!" Harry mused that that would be a very ridiculous statement for a friend to make to another, if one hadn't known the current circumstances. He amused himself with the thought of running over to Hermione, picking her up and calling her fluffy.

"Very good Hannah! A rabbit is a very magical animal associated with intuition and quick-thinking. Well done!"

The class continued… and many students were disappointed with their forms, especially those who turned into insects or unattractive animals.

"What do you think your form will be Harry?"

He considered Hermione's question for a moment. "Well, hopefully a mongoose."

She laughed, but Ron looked confused. "Why a mongoose?"

"Oh, honestly Ron, don't you know anything about non-magic animals? Mongooses are known for killing cobras! I mean you DID go to Egypt!"

Ron looked embarrassed. "Oh…Oh! Ha-ha I get it... asnake! Ha-ha"

Harry stared at him blankly.

"Oh big boy Ron! You got the joke… care to keep up with the rest of the class?"

"Sod off Harry!" Ron punched him playfully in the arm.

They stopped laughing when McGonagall called out "Hermione Granger."

Hermione took a deep breath and mumbled some encouragement to herself. Harry was reminded of the sorting ceremony in first year. Apparently Ron was thinking the same thing because he leaned over and whispered, "Mental, that one. I'm telling you!" They both shared a laugh.

They watched as Hermione downed the potion. She made a swift transformation into a brown cat, with a large bushy tail that looked just like her hair. She jumped of the stool, landing gracefully of her feet, and did a quick sprint around the group of students.

"Well, that's Hermione for you! Independent, picky, and if you rub her the wrong way… she'll bite you!"

Harry gave a hardy laugh. A cat _did_fit Hermione perfectly. She was clever, curious, and… bushy? Harry looked down when he felt something rub against his leg. Hermione (the cat) weaved herself in and out of his legs, rubbing her head and back on his pants. She did the same to Ron, and then returned to Harry. He picked her up under her belly and cradled her, much like Mr. Filch did to Mrs. Norris.

He imitated the man my stroking her head in a sly, sinister manner.

"There there my pet, we'll catch those ruddy kids. Mark my words!"

"Oh Mr. Potter… really!" said McGonagall, though she was laughing with the rest of the class.

Neville was called next. He transformed into an elephant. It seemed that he didn't much feel like moving, so he stood to the side and swung his trunk back and forth. It looked like he enjoyed being large and powerful.

"Malfoy's next. Think Neville will step on him? I hope so!"

Hermione, who was still in Harry's arms, batted her paw and exposed her claws to him. She "meowed" in disapproval. Somehow, both boys got the message _McGonagall said no hurting the others in animagus form! Even if it is Malfoy! _

'So meow means follow the rules… got yah,' Harry mused.

"Draco Malfoy"

As Draco approached, Ron was chanting in a hushed voice, "please be a ferret, please be a ferret…"

Draco heard him and looked a bit nervous. Alas, he turned into a fox, a very beautiful artic snow fox. The Slytherins (especially the females) looked very pleased. Draco tried out his new form, but was careful to steer clear of Neville. He scurried over to wait among the other Slytherins. Ron looked very put out.

Harry observed the Slytherins for the first time during the class. It looked like they had very smug looks on their faces, and they were looking at Harry, Ron, and Hermione very… evilly. Harry figured they must be up to something. Hermione let out a short "meow" that seemed to agree with Harry suspicion.

Pansy was next, and she turned into a parrot. "That's her all right… a little gossip squawker," said Ron. Harry handed Hermione over to Ron. He knew he would be next. He noticed that all those before Hermione had returned to their human form.

Pansy flew past him.

"Good luck Potter! Squawk!" Harry had never known that a parrot could sound sinister.

"Harry Potter."

Harry stood next to the professor, seeing as Neville had broken the stool and McGonagall thought it best not to conjure another one. He drank the potion. It tasted awful! He felt his body reconfigure. He seemed to be sprouting fangs, and was bombarded with the painful expansion of hard muscle. Instead of screaming in pain, he let out a loud roar. He looked out the eyes of a beautiful, oversized Bengal tiger. The Slytherins looked extremely nervous, and the Gryffindors looked pleased. Neville called to him and said, "I'm surprised you weren't a lion, Harry!"

_Wait a moment… Neville? But, Hermione didn't change back yet. She's the only one who didn't. _Harry sprinted over to her, were she was looking at him with interest through wide-cat eyes.

_Why haven't you transformed back yet? _

_I don't know Harry… you look great though. _

She leaped out of Ron's arms and rubbed herself against Harry's shoulder. He rubbed his head on her back in an affectionate manner. _'She smells good…' _he thought.

He lounged in the grass near Ron's feet, with Hermione stretched out in front of him.

"You both look so lazy, and fuzzy," Ron commented. Harry growled at him.

"Down kitty!"

"Mr.Weasley, your next…"

Ron gulped down the potion. His ginger hair seemed to spread and cover his whole body. His lanky limbs grew as well, and soon he was sporting hooves. He turned into a large, thin, ginger colored horse. His mane was long and shaggy, much like his real hair. His forelocks covered his eyes, and he had to whip his head back and forth in order to see properly. He took of running around the grounds, obviously enjoying the freedom of running. Harry took of running after him, trying out his new speed. Hermione still lounged on the grass, and licked her paws. She was mindful to keep an eye on "her boys."

Malfoy came up behind her and grabbed her by the scruff. "Gee Granger, everyone has reverted back so far except you. Doesn't that worry you at all… or is that little kitty brain to tiny to comprehend that?" Hermione screeched for him to put her down, but Draco didn't understand it. However, Harry and Ron did. Harry was the first to roar loudly and run to attack him. Ron was galloping right behind him, bucking and neighing loudly. Draco dropped her to the ground and cried in terror. He ran over to McGonagall screaming, "Professor, they're trying to kill me!"

"Stop that! What is the meaning of this?"

Harry skidded to a haul in front of the professor. Ron reared up on his hind legs.

Hermione meowed up at the professor.

"Ms. Granger? Why have you not returned to human form?"

The professor looked up to see the nervous faces of Draco and his band of Slytherins… and the clueless faces of Crabbe and Goyle.

"Explain yourselves this instant!"

"Well, professor," said Pansy. She decided not to get herself into more trouble than she was already going to be in. 'Who would have thought Potter would become a tiger! Draco said he'd be a beaver or something!'

"It was a rather stupid trick. See, we thought that it would be funny to have them remain in there animagus form for… a bit longer than expected. So, we added a bit of potion to there breakfast. It will only last a little while…"

"Ms. Parkinson. Have you any idea how serious this is? You could have horribly injured them. They may remain like this permanently!"

"It was Draco's idea!"

"You're dead Parkinson!"

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Parkinson, I'll leave Severus to deal with you. 200 points from Slytherin… and go immediately to the Headmaster's office! How long is this supposed to last?"

Pansy looked embarrassed, "one week."

"A week? Do you know the damage that could happen in a week? There animal forms could corrupt their minds! You'll both be lucky not to be expelled!"

Ron nudged the professor with his nose, suggesting that was the best idea.

"Be patient Mr. Weasley. We'll see if we can't fix this mess. For now, just go on with your day. I'll send word to the teachers about what has happened. We'll talk to the Headmaster this evening. I am sorry about this you three." She gave Ron a small pat.

"Class dismissed. Malfoy, Parkinson… Follow me."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched as the class headed for the castle, gossiping about their predicament all the while.

_Now what do we do…_asked Hermione.

_Hunt down Malfoy and rip him apart…_growled Harry.

TBC…


End file.
